I Want To Kiss You
by PrussianTails
Summary: Mel-Bell  on MangaBullet  deemed 3/2 as MM day. This is my contribution.


A/N: So, some of you may know that I'm a member of a group called Guns n Games over on MangaBullet. Well, Mel-Bell declared today 3/2 as Matt and Mello day. So, this is my short and sweet little contribution to it.

**I Want To Kiss You**

Matt sighed as he leaned on the railing to their balcony. The city glow was breathtaking in the night sky. Mello had to work that day. No surprise. The mane was always set on something or another.

He took a drag from his cigarette, not even sure how many he had gone through in the day. He always seemed to smoke more when he was in a reminiscent mood. And today? He couldn't help but thing of everything him and Mello had been through. They survived the orphanage together. Mello's obsession with beating Near had finally dulled. Not to say the blond wasn't still resentful and competitive.. He wouldn't be Mello if he wasn't. However, he now tolerated the younger man.

They also survived Kira. Probably the biggest surprise out of them all. That was supposed to be a suicide mission. How they survived, Matt still wasn't sure. It was all a big blur to him.

But today? Today was March 2. 3/2. A day he'd always remember..

~flashback~

_Matt had come to Wammy House one month, and one day ago. It had been his 8th birthday. He had been tossed into a room and given a ton of information on how things here worked. In a way, he missed the simple orphanages he had been to before. Where the rules were lax and he could slack off and just.. exist. He was still in shock. _

_It had been made clear that he couldn't do that here. That Wammy House was for protege children. The part of him that wanted to slack of regretted ever hacking into the government system to get information on the man who killed his mother. Because apparently that was a big deal at age 8. Then again, at least he didn't go to jail? _

_A bigger part of him was glad for the opportunity. The food was better. The rooms kept. They expected a lot from you, but the reward was high. A great education being one of them. One thing he'd never forget, was his mom's insistence that education should always be important to him. He used to go on about how he was given a gift, and she didn't want to see him waste it. If there was one thing he couldn't do, it was let her down.. Even if she was no longer alive._

_He had a roommate. They hadn't started off too well, because he had voiced a stupid question. He had wondered why he was rooming with a girl. Well, he learned that day that long blonde hair didn't always mean girl. Mello was definitely a boy. He had let the older boy hit him. He kinda deserved it for insulting him. He deserved a free one. Not that he was saying Mello couldn't beat him up if he chose to, because Matt was sure the blond had plenty of experience. _

_They rarely talked. The other boy always had his nose stuck in a book. He swore he'd be number one one day. When he was old enough to be ranked. You were rotated in at age 12. _

_Matt himself was a quite kid that kept to himself. Respectful of those around him. He laid on his bed and played games on a hand held system he was able to keep from his old life. The birthday present his mom gave him before she was killed. He would adjust the volume when Mello came in to work. It was a silent agreement, and they lived comfortably._

_Then one day, something happened to change the course of their lives and living situation. Matt had been sitting under a tree, playing games when he heard a commotion. He pocketed his game and went to investigate. _

_Mello was fighting two older boys. They were picking on him, calling him a girl and a freak. Mello was dishing out just as much, but the two boys were older and bigger. Matt didn't know what came over him, but when he saw one hold Mello's arms behind his back, and the other bring his own fist back to hit him, Matt rushed forward and pushed the one with his fist drawn. The boy looked at him._

"_Oh, you want some too? Are you a fag just like this one?" He sneered, and threw a fist at Matt. He was able to duck, and land his own hit to the boys stomach. The other guy dropped the blond to help, but Mello stopped him, grabbing his leg, and causing him to trip. They two older kids took off running._

_Mello looked at him, questioning him with his eyes. Matt just shrugged. Mello held his hand out to shake, and Matt took it with a smile. _

"_What they said.. It's not true. I just like my hair this length, and-" Matt held his hand up to stop him._

"_Hey, I think it's cool. I've never seen a guy with hair like yours. It makes you unique. And my mom always taught me to be yourself." Mello smiled and nodded._

_(-line-)_

_Later that day, they had been sitting at the desk with Mello as they worked on a project for science. Mello was explaining something to him, but he wasn't really listening. The desk was against a window, and the sun was streaming in, casting a halo on Mello's golden hair. Were boys allowed to be pretty? He vaguely remembered his mom always chanting "Love is Love" and being looked at funny for it. When he would ask about it, she would always smile and say he'd understand when he was older._

"_Matt? Are you even listening to me?" Mello was glaring at him in annoyance. Matt shook the thoughts from his head with an uneducated 'huh?'. That made Mello groan exasperatedly. "I knew it. Your going to just let us fail aren't you?" Mello was unwrapping a bar of chocolate and snapped a piece off._

"_Hey! I am not! I get straight A's just like you do!" Matt shouted offended. Mello's blue eyes rolled and he turned to look at Matt again. The red head was caught off guard once again as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Mello's blue eyes were alight with determination, and his lips were moving.. Oh shit! His lips were moving! Matt started himself out of his reprieve and focused on Mello again. The blond was fuming._

"_..and you're _still_ not listening to me!" He shouted, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. Matt bit his own. "Hey, what are you looking at? What's wrong with- umph!" Matt attacked his lips to Mello's. The blond's eyes went wide in surprise, and Matt pulled back suddenly, afraid Mello would hit him. He didn't want to find out if he could beat him up of not! So he did the only thing he could, he tried to run._

"_Hey!" A hand reached out and grabbed his arm as he tried to flee. His heart was beating fast in his chest, fear gripping at his throat. _

"_I''m sorry!" Matt called out. "Please don't hit me!" He was on the verge of hysterics. The hand around his arm went lax, and the force he had been using to try to get free caused him to fall back on his butt. _

"_You think I'll hit you?" Mello's voice was low. Matt looked up at him for the first time. Blue eyes looked sad, his face reflecting the pain he felt. "After this morning, and the way you helped me.. I thought that we were friends. I thought maybe we'd be best friends. But you think I'd turn on you so easily?" Mello's demeanor was a mixture of pain and anger. Matt felt terrible._

"_I'm sorry. I had the same hopes, but then I had to ruin it by kissing you. I mean, how is that ok? Everyone always says it's wrong. Mom said it was complicated. That I'd understand when I was older. But I wish I understood now." He looked Mello in the eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He quivered, Mello sighed and dropped to his knees before Matt._

"_Matt.. A lot of people do think it's wrong. But they are mean. You can't be anyone but who you are. If you like boys, you can't help that." Mello spoke. Matt swallowed thickly._

"_Do-do you like boys?" Matt whispered. Mello smiled in a way that made Matt's stomach turn._

"_I like _you_." He said matter of fact. "How about this. Until we're both sure what we want and who we are, we keep it a secret. In private we can talk and if we ever want to again, we can kiss. But we'll take this one day at a time, and figure it out together." Mello was smiling. Matt couldn't help but return it. Mello stood and pulled Matt with him._

"_Mello?" Matt whispered._

"_Yeah?" The blond faced him._

"_I want to kiss you." His voice was even lower. Mello blushed, but instead of shying away, he leaned in and kissed Matt's lips softly._

~end flashback~

Matt groaned, leaning his forehead on the cold railing. Since that day, they had grown closer and closer. A few kisses here and there, cuddling in their room. But they were too young to really understand or do anything more. They just knew that they liked each other. Their young and innocent minds didn't exactly grasp what was going on. By the time they hit their teen years, they enter the ranking. Mello was number one until Near entered it with them. Then L died and it all went to hell.

Mello had left. Nothing significant had ever happened. But when Mello left, they lead separate lives. Both had done what they had to to survive until they reunited. Then hadn't fallen back into their routines. It was almost like there was this wall between them. Now, at age 22, they both saw other people. Matt wasn't even sure if Mello was gay or not. He knew he was gay. That was no question. Mello was the mysterious one.

"Matt? I'm back!" Mello called as he entered the apartment. Matt just remained leaning over the rail, a cigarette dangling from his lips. It didn't take long for Mello to step out with him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He questioned, coming to stand next to Matt. The red head shook his head and took another drag from his cigarette. His eyes shifted as he felt the stick being tugged from his lips. He exhaled as he watched Mello put it between his own lips and take his own drag. Matt cocked a brow.

"You know, I was thinking." Mello spoke, placing the cigarette back in Matt's mouth. He took another drag, and looked back out over the city. "You never did answer me. Do you remember? It was our 5 year friendship anniversary." Matt stood up and half faced him.

"I remember." He nodded.

"We never discussed it." Mello prodded. Matt laughed.

"And you are just wondering now?" Mello shrugged and nodded. Matt shook his head and took one last drag, flicking the butt of the cigarette over the balcony. "I would have said yes." He shrugged, refusing to look at Mello.

"Is that why you are out here smoking through all your cigarettes? You thought I forgot what today was?" Mello smirked. Matt shrugged again. "I brought Chinese home so we don't have to cook, and I stopped and got you two more cartons." Matt looked up at him then, slightly confused. Mello smiled gently, an expression only he was allowed to see.

"There's a ton of chocolate in the fridge for you." He blushed slightly. Mello smiled even wider.

"Thanks, but Matty?" Mello took a step towards him.

"Hm?" He asked, still lost in all the thoughts.

"There's only one real way that I want to celebrate today." Mello said slowly, picking his words carefully. Matt's eyes met his, questioningly.

"How?" He genuinely asked. Mello just smiled at him with a blush.

"I want to kiss you." He whispered. Matt felt his heart clench and his stomach flip as Mello's lips pressed to his again.

It was like something in him exploded. Desire bubbled up from his stomach and into his chest. He felt light headed as his hands found Mello's hips. He felt hands move into his hair as heads tilted and tongues met. His own fingers moved under the leather vest that Mello wore, his need to feel Mello overwhelming him.

"I want to make love to you." Matt whispered, breathless from the kiss. When had he pressed Mello against the wall? The blond's lips curled into a seductive smile.

"Then what are you waiting for, Matty? Take me to bed." His arms wrapped tightly around Matt's shoulders. They watched the others eyes for a moment, wanting to be sure the other wanted it. When Matt was satisfied, he lifted Mello's legs around his hips and took him inside through the apartment to his room.

Mello's body was gently laid on the bed, and Matt kissed down his neck, gripping the zipper to his vest. He tugged it down slowly, letting his lips follow as the material opened. Then his hands ran back up the exposed abs and chest, spreading the material wider, and pushing it off his shoulders. Mello moved his arms under him to pull it off the rest of the way as Matt worked on the laces of his pants. Once they were untied, he looked up at Mello, asking permission.

"If you don't, I'll kill you." He smiled. Matt smirked in return, and pulled the two sides apart. He chuckled when Mello's erection was exposed, slightly trapped behind slack laces.

"No underwear, Mels?" He teased, pulling the material down to free his erection fully, stroking the flesh tantalizingly slow. Mello's head went back as a languid moan escaped from his chest. Matt sat up and undid his boots one at a lime, removing them. The leather pants were slowly pulled down his long legs, joining the other things on the floor.

That was when Mello realized the floor was covered in leather, with a distinct lack of fur and stripes. He looked up to complain, but Matt was standing. His vest had already been open, and it fell to the floor around his feet. He gripped the edges of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, revealing his toned body. Many people would be surprised at Matt's body, but the man knew in his line of work, he had to stay in shape. He undid the front of his boots, letting the buckles underneath fall open. Boots were kicked away, and socks toed off. Mello's eyes watched as those skilled gamer hands moved to his belt.

Slowly he watched the buckle come open, then the button be popped. A zipped went down, and jeans were shoved down around his ankles. Mello licked his lips as he prepared for the plain black boxers to fall as well. It was the one part of Matt he had never seen. His best friend didn't have a habit to walk around and sleep naked like he did.

When the boxers fell, Mello moaned, instinctively reaching his hands out towards Matt. The red head fell into his arms, kissing him passionately. Their bodies pressed together tightly as the fire raged. Hands roamed everywhere, touching, tugging, and caressing. Moans left them freely. It was like a dam had broken between them, and there was no way to stop even if they wanted to.

Matt fumbled in the nightstand drawer, his hurry making I difficult for him to find what he was looking for. He groaned, and Mello chuckled, reaching a hand in to help him. Matt smiled impishly at him, and mirth sparkled in Mello's blue eyes.

Once the lube was uncapped, all humor was gone, and the heat returned. Mello took the tube and sat up with Matt. He poured some in his hand and leaned back, sticking two fingers into himself, watching Matt closely.

Matt moaned openly at the sight, lubing up his painful erection. The cool lube and motion made him gasp. The sight Mello was providing was almost too much. But when Mello's back arched and he let out a loud cry, Matt smacked his hand away. He leaned over Mello's form, positioning himself at Mello's entrance. Those long tantalizingly legs wrapped around him again, and tugged him forward before he could ask if he was sure, the tip of his cock resting inside Mello's walls.

"Take me, Mail. I love you." Mello's hands went into Matt's hair. He didn't need any more persuading.

"I love you too, Mihael." He pushed in the rest of the way with a shuddered breath. Mello's hips bucked, pulling him back to the moment, and he moved his hips in a slow rhythm, taking care to dug deeply into his new lover. Mello was gasping below him, incapable of forming real words. Matt gradually increased the pace, making sure he didn't lose any force with the pace. He was determined to make sure that this would be the best Mello had ever had.

Mello was tossing his head around. The way Matt dug his erection inside him was so good it was almost too much to bear. He felt like he was going to explode as his toes curled, and his back arched. He was moaning repeatedly now, his head back and face to the sky. They rolled out one after another, his chest heaving with the effort. And then Matt's hand wrapped around his own cock, and the knot in his stomach exploded with a loud cry.

Matt watched as white ribbons oozed out of Mello, and all over his hand. His thrust became erratic, and he moved his hand. He had them on either side of Mello's head, and his hips moved as fast as they could, still digging into Mello deeply. The blond was panting, peppering kisses over Matt's face, before capturing his lips with his own. Matt felt his own release hit, only breaking away to cry out. He was slightly surprised when Mello flipped him to his back, and pumped his body up and down, letting Matt melt into his own climax, his hands gripping Mello's hips tightly.

As it ended, he pulled Mello's hips tighter to his, stopping the motion, but still allowing himself to be lost in the feeling of being deep inside his lover. Mello laid on him, exhausted, and Matt's arms wrapped around him protectively.

"I think we just started a new and amazing tradition." Mello broke the silence in the after glow. Matt nodded then froze.

"Wait.. You aren't going to make me wait and do this just once a year, are you?" He panicked slightly. Mello laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not. I'd be punishing myself with that one." He rested his chin on Matt's chest and looked up at him. Matt smiled back down.

"Ok, then I'm totally for that tradition." They stared at one another for a moment, and Matt pushed a few strands of Mello's golden locks from his face. "I want to kiss you." He smiled teasingly. Mello blushed.

"Matty, you can kiss me whenever you like, in public or private. I'm forever yours." Their lips connected in a sweet kiss, before exhaustion took over, and they cuddled together once again for the first time in about 8 years.

_End_

A/N: So, how was this one?


End file.
